Knowledge
by Warning Kiwi Uncooked
Summary: Il n’est point aisé d’acquérir le savoir mais plus difficile  encore est sa transmission… [spoiler chapitre 376]


**Titre : Knowledge  
Auteur : WKU  
Résumé : _Il n'est point aisé d'acquérir le savoir mais plus difficile encore est sa transmission… spoiler chapitre 376  
_Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto est entièrement la propriété de son auteur. Ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
Note : Si vous ne lisez pas les scans, passez votre chemin car l'histoire vous sera en partie dévoilée. La période traitée est assez peu décrite donc je n'ai que peu de bases sur lesquelles m'appuyer, la fic est théoriquement fidèle au manga niveau caractère des personnages et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Knowledge**

**_Prologue_**

La légende raconte que neuf démons parcourent ce monde depuis la nuit des temps, semant derrière eux ravages et désolation. Tous d'espèces différentes, on prétend que chacun d'eux a des affinités avec une partie élémentaire de la nature.  
Le premier d'entre eux (à une queue) serait l'esprit du sable et maître du vent, pouvant prendre diverses formes dans le but d'effrayer ses adversaires. Les hommes le considèrent également comme l'un des cinq dieux élémentaires.  
Le chat démon à deux queues, ou le fantôme vivant, manipule les morts via ses deux queues, souvent représenté comme un gros chat noir ailé, il incarne l'au-delà et sa peur.  
Une créature aquatique est le second dieu élémentaire, quasi-invincible dans l'eau, il est la peur par excellence des marins, voir l'une de ses trois queues à la surface de l'eau est présage d'une fin proche.  
Le démon à quatre queues, maître des poisons, serait une chimère mi-serpent, mi-coq.  
Un énorme chien blanc à cinq queues parcourt le monde créant des illusions à son gré, chacune de ses queues symbolise une particule élémentaire (air, eau, feu, foudre, terre) ce qui en fait un adversaire redoutable.  
La belette à six queues au pelage d'or traîne avec elle les orages les plus puissants, l'élément foudre lui est complètement asservi. On raconte qu'elle est de nature capricieuse et que lorsqu'elle inflige la mort, c'est toujours de façon rapide et brutale.  
Le manipulateur de l'argile est le quatrième dieu élémentaire, celui de la terre, via l'argile il se métamorphose aisément mais sa forme principale est celle d'un blaireau, fourbe et trompeur, il se travestit pour mieux tromper ses victimes.  
Huit queues et huit têtes ornent ce gigantesque serpent corrupteur et tentateur, bien qu'incarnant le Mal, il est aussi le symbole de la renaissance et de l'immortalité.  
Le dernier démon élémentaire, maître du feu, possède neuf queues, ce grand renard roux, rusé et malicieux est considéré comme le plus fort d'entre tous les démons.  
Ensemble, ces démons constituent l'un des mythes principaux du monde, quelques faits, souvent catastrophiques, ont été attribués à ce mythe, l'enrichissant toujours plus ; lorsqu'un grand malheur arrive, c'est que l'un des neuf démon n'est pas loin.

Dans le monde de nos jours, la légende a fait place à l'Histoire, l'histoire de peuples en guerres pour telle ou telle raison qui nécessite sans conteste de semer la mort parmi des centaines de soldats d'élites. Ces peuples, dispersés dans divers pays gouvernés par des seigneurs et protégés par des hommes et des femmes surentraînés vivants dans des villages cachés afin de préserver leurs techniques de combat. S'il est une chose qui ne varie pas au cours du temps, c'est bien ce besoin de croire en des forces supérieures qui auraient le pouvoir de nous protéger et qui contre quelques prières accepteraient de le faire. Les morts également, s'ils sont bien respectés, protègeraient la famille et garantiraient ainsi sa pérennité, aussi, dans chaque demeure un autel leur est consacré. Pour honorer la famille, certains n'hésitent à user de la force pour ramener un quelconque trophée qui le couvrira de gloire et lui assurera la protection de ceux dans l'au-delà, du moins en théorie. L'Histoire s'est ainsi construite, par des faits d'armes d'une violence variable ou à l'opposé par l'arrivée suite au travail de pacifistes de la paix, calmant les esprits échauffés, unissant des peuples ennemis depuis si longtemps qu'ils en avaient oublié la raison.

Certains faits se sont gravés dans les esprits de par leur violence et le choc qu'ils ont provoqué chez ceux qui l'ont subit. Tous les habitants du village caché de la feuille par exemple se rappellent de l'attaque du démon renard à neuf queues, des morts qu'elle a entraînés dont celle de « l'ombre du feu », leur chef, qui perdit la vie en vainquant le démon. Tous savent également ce qu'il est advenu de ce démon considéré jusque là comme un mythe, une preuve de plus du fond véridique que possède chaque légende.

Mais ce que la légende ne dit pas et ce que l'Histoire a préféré oublier, c'est le moment où l'on est passé de l'un à l'autre, ces temps troublés qui s'apaisèrent grâce aux fruits de guerriers divinisés, à ces hommes que l'on nomme génies. Comment quelques huttes de bois sont devenues un village, une ville... De quelle manière une simple habitude est devenue une tradition ; ce qui hiérarchise un groupe d'individus pour en faire une communauté pérenne. La façon dont un homme, guerrier reconnu fonda l'un des clans les plus puissants d'un village qu'un autre génie créa.  
La légende s'arrête là où commence l'Histoire et l'Histoire n'est qu'une légende vérifiable dont les preuves sont transmises des anciens aux plus jeunes, de génération en génération jusqu'à nos jours.

Certains récits restent secrets, uniquement transmis à l'intérieur de la famille, du clan, si bien qu'il devient une légende pour les autres et se déforme, s'affaiblit. L'une des plus anciennes légendes du village caché de la feuille est celle de sa création par la première ombre du feu, le premier chef du village, et le mystère de l'alliance du fondateur de l'un des plus grands clans du village avec un des démons de la légende, le plus puissant d'entre eux.

Le pacte entre le démon à neuf queues et Uchiwa Madara et la fondation du village caché de la feuille par l'ombre du feu.

**A suivre  
WKU**


End file.
